


Christmas musings

by Shuuntje



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: 'Swawesome Santa, Art, Christmas, Digital Art, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 18:45:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12966006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shuuntje/pseuds/Shuuntje
Summary: An art piece of a cosy Tango, for my participation in 'Swawesome Santa 2017! the prompt was:Something related to Christmas where he is warm and happy, like wearing a nice jumper and drinking a hot beverage.





	Christmas musings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [M801](https://archiveofourown.org/users/M801/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> Hello M801! This is the finished piece, I hope you enjoy it :) I had a lot of fun making it, even though it was a bit hard because there are so little Tango references ;)  
> I hope this was kind of what you had in mind.  
> Merry Christmas and Happy holidays! I wish you best!


End file.
